It is sometimes necessary to remove one or more vertebrae, or a portion of the vertebrae, from the human spine in response to various pathologies. For example, one or more of the vertebrae may become damaged as a result of tumor growth, or may become damaged by a traumatic or other event. Removal, or excision, of a vertebra may be referred to as a vertebrectomy. Excision of a generally anterior portion, or vertebral body, of the vertebra may be referred to as a corpectomy. An implant is usually placed between the remaining vertebrae to provide structural support for the spine as a part of a corpectomy or vertebrectomy. FIG. 1 illustrates four vertebrae, V1-V4 of a typical lumbar spine and three spinal discs, D1-D3. As illustrated, V3 is a damaged vertebra and all or a part of V3 could be removed to help stabilize the spine. If removed along with spinal discs D2 and D3, an implant may be placed between vertebrae V2 and V4. In some cases, the implant inserted between the vertebrae is designed to facilitate fusion between remaining vertebrae. In other cases, especially when treating tumors, the ultimate goal of the procedure is spinal stability, regardless of fusion. A successful procedure may decrease pain, preserve or enhance neurological function and allow a patient greater mobility without an external orthosis. Sometimes an implant is designed to replace the function of the excised vertebra and discs. All or part of more than one vertebra may be damaged and require removal and replacement in some circumstances. If only a portion of a vertebral body and adjacent discs are removed and replaced, the procedure may be called a hemi-vertebrectomy.
Many implants are known in the art for use in vertebrectomy and corpectomy procedures. One class of implants is sized to directly replace the vertebra or vertebrae that are being replaced, without in situ expansion. Another class of implants is inserted in a collapsed state and then expanded once properly positioned. Expandable implants may be advantageous because they allow for a smaller incision and entry path when positioning an implant. A smaller incision may be particularly useful with a posterior approach, as illustrated in FIG. 2. FIG. 2 is an illustration from the posterior of a portion of a human spine, with one vertebra removed. To support the remaining vertebral structure, an implant may be placed through the window W, avoiding the nerve root N. The nerve root N, may be mobilized to increase the size of the window W slightly, but excess movement may risk damage to the nerve root N. Therefore, for a posterior approach, an initially small expandable implant may have particular utility. A posterior approach may be preferred for patients with circumferential tumors or for patients more susceptible to the risks associated with a more extensive anterior approach. Similarly, initially small implants enabling minimal tissue disruption may be useful from any surgical approach to reduce trauma to surrounding tissues and to enhance patient recovery.
Once in position and expanded, it may be advantageous for a corpectomy or vertebrectomy implant to, as nearly as possible, fill the space vertically between the remaining vertebrae and laterally among the remaining soft tissues. Lateral expansion may increase the contact area between the implant and vertebral endplates. This expansion may reduce the potential for subsidence of the device into the adjacent vertebrae. It may be advantageous in some embodiments to provide an implant that will exert a biasing force against remaining vertebrae prior to filling with a material to otherwise expand the implant. It may be advantageous in some embodiments to provide an implant that may be provisionally positioned and held at a surgical site from a grasping point.
Expandable implants may also be useful in replacing long bones or portions of appendages such as the legs and arms, or a rib or other bone that is generally, though not necessarily, longer than it is wide. Examples include, but are not limited to a femur, tibia, fibula, humerus, radius, ulna, phalanges, clavicle, and any of the ribs. Use of the mechanisms described and claimed herein are equally applicable to treatment or repair of such bones or appendages. Similarly, expandable implants may be useful in at least some spinal fusion procedures where a spinal disc is replaced without replacing a vertebral body.